villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carl Greig
Carl Greig is the main antagonist of the 2000 film Icebreaker. He was portrayed by . Biography Greig is a ruthless American terrorist. When he is introduced, he is dying of an unspecified illness, and doesn't have very long to live. He is planning on using a nuclear weapon against an undisclosed target to celebrate his birthday, but complications arise when the pilot hired to transport the weapon develops a conscience and attempts to deliberately crash the aircraft into a mountain near the Killington Ski Resort. However, one of Greig's henchmen, Timmy, is aboard and he kills the pilot, and manages to crashland the plane. Escaping back to New York City, he informs Greig of what happened, whereupon Greig kills him by throwing him out of his helicopter from several feet up. Along with his right-hand man Frantz, Greig travels to the ski resort along with a contingent of mercenaries led by Sondra in order to recover the weapon from the crashed plane. FBI agent Will Langley, Greig's longtime archenemy, is hot on their trail, but the terrorists manage to briefly escape from the authorities by having two of their number drive away in Greig's Range Rove. Langley and his men, thinking Greig is in the car, give chase, allowing Greig, Frantz, Sondra and the others to escape and make it to Killington. Greig's original plan seems to have been to recover the weapon without bothering with the resort itself, and then escape in a helicopter, but the appearance of the FBI forces him to change his plans, and the group seizes the restaurant on the summit and takes several people hostages, including a woman named Meg and her father Bill. He still plans to escape in the copter. However, Meg's boyfriend Matt gets in Greig's way, foiling the terrorists' attempt to arm the weapon. Greig initially instructs Matt to go and tell the authorities that he and his team are too well-fortified to risk attacking them, killing Matt's friend Berry, but Matt doubles back and attempts to take the villain on himself, resulting in Matt being captured. Langley arrives in a helicopter armed with a sniper. One of Greig's men shoots it down with a rocket launcher. An increasingly angry Greig gives Matt a videotape he recorded explaining why he is doing what he is doing, and orders him to go take it to the press if he wants the hostages to live. Matt disobeys again, and, assisted by forest ranger Beck, continually foils Greig's plans. Sondra is killed in a snowmobile chase with Beck, while Frantz is shot and killed by resort manager Clay. Greig departs to retrieve the nuclear weapon and leave in the chopper, leaving two terrorists to guard the hostages. Bill manages to talk them down by explaining that Greig probably plans on killing them, too. Meanwhile, Greig, after discovering that his pilot has been arrested and his helicopter seized by the police, tells his remaining loyal underling Josh to flee to safety, gets a rocket launcher and prepares to shoot the weapon, but Matt and Meg throw snowballs at them. He laughs and prepares to shoot them first, only to be hit and blown up by Bill with another rocket launcher. Personality Despite his ruthlessness, Greig is an extremely charismatic and charming man, and never loses his temper, always remaining calm and collected, likely due to his own impending demise from the illness. He is also quite friendly despite being a murderer. Despite punishing failure with death, he seems to have genuine fondness for his closest underlings, particularly Frantz and Josh, including sending Josh away when he is about to blow up the nuclear weapon. He also seems to Trivia *The exact illness Greig has is never explained. It requires numerous injections of medicine. It is possible that it is cancer, given his lack of hair. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant